Etant donné deux
by La Palice
Summary: Petits morceaux de deux vies étroitement liées. Ou, étant donné deux corps et une seule âme, ce qui se passe entre. Izumo et Kotetsu, la tentation de l'amour, l'aspiration à vivre, lorsqu'il faut d'abord survivre. Courtes pièces écrites indépendantes, drôles, tristes, légères.
1. Shuriken

Juste un mot : Ces petits morceaux sont basés sur une liste de thèmes anglaise (64 Damn Prompt List sur livejournal), et à l'origine, étaient écrits en anglais - un exercice de style... En les traduisant, je me suis rendue compte que mine de rien, j'aimais trop ma langue maternelle pour ne pas qu'elle transparaisse dans une autre.

Bref, les personnages, Kotetsu et Izumo, ça ne change pas. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

* * *

#45 - _rings_  
Shuriken

Alors qu'ils étaient plus jeunes, vers à peu près huit ans, Izumo et Kotetsu se sont mariés sous le prunier le plus à l'écart de la cour de récréation. Non, c'est pas ça, ils ont juste fait _semblant_ de se marier. Bref, ils n'avaient pas de bagues, alors ils ont utilisé les shuriken qu'ils avaient subtilisés à la session d'entraînement du matin, et ils les ont enfilé au doigt l'un de l'autre.

C'est un souvenir tellement mièvre, Kotetsu préfèrerait oublier cet épisode de sa vie. Mais chaque fois qu'il enfile ses doigts dans un shuriken, chaque fois qu'il se surprend à observer les cicatrices sur son majeur et son auriculaire (oui, parce qu'ils était encore un peu maladroits à cette époque), il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à alors, leurs petites mains serrées l'une dans l'autre, les lèvres d'Izumo sur le coin de sa bouche, leur promesse de ne jamais se séparer, pour la vie entière.

Chaque fois, il se rappelle de ces mots et se jure qu'il reviendra auprès de lui.


	2. De retour

#45 - _2_ _a.m.  
_De retour

- Hé, 'Zumo. Tu dors?  
- Mmmh…  
- …J'peux rester?  
- 'sûr…

* * *

- T'avais froid ?  
- … tu es chaud.  
- 'te sentais seul ?  
- J'ai bien failli.

* * *

- 'Zumo, tu dors ?

* * *

- Tu sais, je suis si heureux que tu sois en vie…


	3. Ce qui est doux

#49 _adore  
_Ce qui est doux

Kotetsu lève les yeux vers le ciel nuageux. Des taches de bleu apparaissent et disparaissent dans la grisaille. Quelquefois, une gouttelette tombe sur sa joue. Izumo l'essuie avec la pulpe de son pouce. Le vent agite ses longs cheveux bruns autour de son visage doux.

Un groupe d'enfants court dans le pré, leurs petites mains agrippant les longs fils reliés à d'intangibles cerfs-volants de papier.

Kotetsu sourit à ces oiseaux, poissons et insectes dansant au dessus des vagues brillantes d'herbe longue. Il entend les rires des enfants, les vibrations des feuilles de l'arbre sous lequel ils sont assis, les battements du cœur d'Izumo.

La brise ne peut s'infiltrer dans l'embrasse chaude des bras d'Izumo. Kotetsu sent les pointes de ses mèches chatouiller sa peau lorsque Izumo tourne sa tête et embrasse son front.

Il ferme les yeux.


	4. Des petits mots

#31 _correspondence_**  
**Des petits mots

'Zumo,

Tu me manques tellement. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des années que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Quand nous reverrons-nous enfin ? Je suis si triste quand tu n'es pas à mes côtés. Que deviens-tu sans moi ? Est-ce que Tsunade est toujours une vieille sorcière après tout ce temps ? (As-tu trouvé où elle cache son saké ?)

L'homme de ta vie,

'Tetsu

.

Kotetsu,

Cela fait à peine une demi-heure que tu es dans la salle des archives au sous-sol. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? (Je croyais que tu étais sûr qu'elle l'avait caché dans la section des Prototypes Perçants Potentiellement Pernicieux.)

Izumo

.

'Zumo-chan,

Tout ce que je veux, c'est être à tes côtés. Avec un bon thé matcha comme tu le prépares si bien lors de nos journées de libre. Et un peu d'aide aussi, parce que j'ai accidentellement buté dans les boîtes contenant les archives 625-K 90 et 625-B 02. Dossiers partout par terre. (La section PPPP était un leurre ! Seulement des sakés ordinaires. Je veux une bouteille exceptionnelle du nord du pays des Roches pour notre mariage !)

Ton futur époux,

'Tetsu

.

Kotetsu,

Si je me rappelle bien, les archives dont tu me parles datent de la période antérieure au changement du format des rapports de mission de façon à avoir la date sur la page de couverture, nous permettant ainsi d'économiser un temps considérable. Tu es foutu. Tu es stupide. Je ne t'épouserai jamais.

Izumo

.

'Zumo,

Ô Izumo, pourquoi, pourquoi ?! Tu brises mon pauvre cœur de tes mains glacées. A propos de mains, Iwashi vient de finir son quart en salle des missions et je l'ai réquisitionné. Peut-être que c'est lui que je vais épouser. Il est gentil au moins. Pas comme quelqu'un qui préfère se la jouer solo et être le chouchou de la Hokage.

'Tetsu

.

Izumo,

Arrête d'avoir peur que je t'abandonne. Je ne ferai jamais ça, parce que je t'aime, vraiment. Même si tu es la personne la plus sensible et susceptible que je connaisse. Mais tu fais un thé matcha sublime, alors ça rattrape ces petits défauts.

'Tetsu

.

Kotetsu,

Tu me manques aussi.

Izumo


	5. Pente douce

#30 - _slope  
_Pente douce

Quand ils étaient petits, ils n'en avaient même pas eu conscience. Quand ils étaient adolescents, c'avait été un peu bizarre au début, teinté de gêne et de maladresse, mais ils étaient rapidement passés au delà, parce qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis avant tout. Et maintenant qu'ils sont adultes, ils ont eu des centaines d'occasions de se voir nus. Parce qu'ils habitent au même endroit. Parce qu'ils vont aux sources chaudes ensemble. Parce qu'ils soignent les blessures l'un de l'autre.

Mais depuis quelques temps, peut-être des jours, des semaines ou même des mois, quelque chose a bougé, Izumo ne sais pas si c'est l'attitude de Kotetsu ou bien s'il s'imagine des regards plus longs, des caresses plus fermes, plus de contact entre eux.

Izumo a peur.

Il n'a pas envie que cette chose si basse et primitive qu'est le désir entre dans leur relation. Depuis plus de vingt ans qu'ils se connaissent, ils n'ont jamais connu ces instincts primaux dans leur amitié unique en son genre, fondée sur une confiance absolue en l'autre. Izumo devrait faire demi-tour maintenant, avant de se laisser glisser dans ce cercle vicieux dont il ne voit pas les limites.

Arrive Kotetsu. Il pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Izumo, qui frissonne très, très légèrement, mais Kotetsu s'en rend compte de toute façon.

« Tout va bien ?

- ... Je réfléchis juste un petit peu trop.

- On y va ?

- Oui. »

Izumo n'a pas peur quand Kotetsu est à ses côtés. Il sait que s'il glisse vraiment sur cette pente, alors Kotetsu l'accompagnera sur le même chemin, sans hésitation, car ils iront, de l'avant, toujours, toujours ensemble.


	6. Péché mignon

#19 _itch_**  
**Péché mignon

La sensation d'avoir des fourmis dans les mains, il vivait avec depuis des années mais aujourd'hui c'en était intolérable. Il entortilla ses longs doigts maigres les uns dans les autres.

Peut-être, s'il faisait très très attention, il pourrait juste… Izumo ne le remarquerait même pas. Il s'approcha tout doucement et posa discrètement le bout de ses doigts sur…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Zut zut zut, pris en plein délit ! Et il n'avait même pas pensé à imaginer une excuse…

« Ben, euh, en fait, je… »

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi stupide dans sa vie qu'à ce moment-là. Et devant son meilleur ami par dessus tout. Le dit meilleur ami attendait son explication, ne le quittant point de son regard indéchiffrable. Comment lui dire, lorsque même lui ne s'expliquait pas cette envie incontrôlable qui envoyait du courant électrique dans ses doigts ? Kotetsu se sentit terriblement honteux de son secret. Il lui sembla tout à coup qu'il avait fait une chose terriblement dégoûtante, irréparable, et qu'Izumo ne lui pardonnerait jamais son geste extrêmement déplacé...

« Tu as le droit, si tu veux », dit Izumo, qui se retourna vers son travail.

Kotetsu resta interdit plusieurs secondes, retenant son souffle. Izumo ne sembla cependant pas se préoccuper plus de ce qui s'était passé. Enfin, sans atteindre que son cerveau ait pris une décision rationnelle, ses doigts qui le démangeaient tant plongèrent dans la chevelure d'Izumo. Les longues mèches douces comme des écheveaux de soie caressèrent le dos de ses mains, la riche couleur brune comme cet étrange condiment exotique qu'était le chocolat contrastait avec sa peau, ses doigts s'emmêlèrent joyeusement dans cette lourde masse capillaire.

Hypnotisé par les reflets changeants qu'il provoquait en jouant avec ces longs cheveux, il ne remarqua pas la joue visible d'Izumo, qui devint toute rose.


	7. Le véritable ennemi

#58 - _enemy gate_  
Le véritable ennemi

Il est très mal vu dans l'organisme administratif de distribution des missions de Konoha de séparer Kotetsu Hagane et Izumo Kamizuki. Les deux shinobi travaillent bien ensemble. Après des années d'amitié et d'expérience, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils soient plus efficaces ainsi qu'individuellement. De très rares fois, cependant, il n'y a pas le choix, car le village est en manque d'effectifs. Alors très souvent, l'un reste au village pour assister le Hokage, et l'autre part en mission.

Pour Izumo, c'est de toute façon la même chose.

Il est toujours important pour lui de s'arrêter avant de pénétrer en territoire ennemi, pour faire une dernière vérification et se préparer psychologiquement. Et chaque fois qu'Izumo voit toutes les émotions disparaître du visage de Kotetsu, son corps fin et musclé se bander, ses mains former le signe « go » dans leur code gestuel, il est pris d'une très, très brève envie de pleurer.

Il est toujours important pour lui d'accompagner Kotetsu jusqu'à la porte du village lorsque c'est lui qui est envoyé en mission, et d'y rester jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus distinguer sa silhouette dans le brouillard matinal de la forêt de Konoha. Et chaque fois qu'Izumo voit Kotetsu ajuster son sac de voyage sur son dos, son sourire qui se veut rassurant et ses pas déterminés les éloigner toujours plus loin l'un de l'autre, il est pris d'une très, très brève envie de pleurer.

Mais cette tristesse profonde qui lui étouffe le cœur disparaît en moins d'une seconde.

Cela peut être les frontières de son propre village, Izumo les verra toujours comme les portes de l'ennemi.

* * *

(Oh, et puis, écoutez ça : _Just for now_ - Imogen Heap)  
(Ça n'a rien à voir, c'est juste comme ça)


	8. Physique des particules

#39 - _half-life  
_Physique des particules

Nuit deux corps, deux âmes. Celle d'Izumo est chaude contre celle de Kotetsu. Les souffles et les soupirs jouent un dialogue vaporeux. Leurs cœurs sont deux oiseaux en cage, essayant vainement d'en briser les barreaux pour se rejoindre.

Kotetsu ne se rappelle plus de ce qui s'est passé. Il était triste. Il disait à Izumo qu'il était triste qu'un plus un ne soit pas égal à un. Il était triste d'être deux. Izumo avait pris Kotetsu dans ses bras, et Kotetsu s'était accroché à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. La nuit était tombée, la nuit des gracieux assassins, des amants secrets et des chouettes chasseresses.

Et soudain, il sent tout au bout de ses doigts ce qu'il a cherché toute sa vie durant. La vague s'effondre sur eux et ils sont mélangés, fondus, dissous en minuscules particules et c'est la façon la plus extrême et la plus intime d'être ensemble. C'est un miracle, et cependant c'est simplement ce qu'il devrait être.

Et ils sont deux à nouveau. Izumo retombe au côté de Kotetsu, en même temps que la tristesse revient sur son cœur. Leurs pouls perdent leur mesure commune, Izumo sourit un sourire à Kotetsu qui le mène au bord des larmes. Izumo souffle :

« Un plus un égal trois. »

Et c'est vrai, et Kotetsu pleure.

* * *

(Allez jeter un oeil au projet _Last Man_ de Balak, Sanlaville et Vivès, lecture gratuite sur le site delitoon. Ce trait de dessin est jouissif.)


	9. Don

#31 _give_**  
**Don

Sakura fut ce soir-là surprise par la présence de Shikamaru-kun dans le bureau étriqué de Kotetsu-san et Izumo-san. D'habitude, lorsqu'elle passait en fin de journée récupérer les rapports de décès et blessures graves de l'hôpital dûment recopiés et tamponnés par les deux chuunins du bureau 612, la journée était finie et les deux shinobis travaillaient seuls. Mais ce soir, Shikamaru était affalé sur une des chaises coincées dans la pièce (comment pouvait on réussir à faire ça sur les chaises dures et raides de l'administration, cela dépassait la jeune fille), contemplant d'un air ennuyé les feuillets qui succédaient aux feuillets et les tampons aux signatures.

Kotetsu lui lança son habituel sourire en la saluant Sakura avait cependant l'impression qu'il avait perdu un peu d'éclat depuis la mort d'Asuma quelques semaines auparavant. Izumo n'avait pas changé, prononçant comme à chaque fois simplement son prénom en guise de bienvenue. Shikamaru fit l'effort de lever mollement sa main.

Sakura avait peur d'interrompre quelque chose, mais Shikamaru avait déjà recommencé de parler.

« Enfin ouais, je crois que le pire c'est ce moment où ce taré a effectué le geste pas le moment où la lame est entrée dans sa poitrine, juste avant. Les quelques centièmes de seconde pendant lesquelles on a le temps d'imaginer tout ce qui va se passer des secondes jusqu'aux semaines qui suivent.

- Oui, je connais ça. Je crois que je préfèrerais encore voir mon passé défiler dans mes yeux que ce moment de projection dans le futur, qui est encore hypothétique juste dans cette fraction de seconde avant l'impact, qui d'un coup transforme ce présage en réalité. Et tu vis avec cette sensation de déjà-vu pendant des jours… murmura Kotetsu en faisant voltiger sa main libre comme s'il voulait attraper quelque chose d'impalpable et invisible dans l'air.

- Ouais… lâcha Shikamaru en poussant sa chaise pour que Sakura puisse accéder à ses papiers. Et cette fraction de seconde, pendant laquelle on a cette espèce de prescience, ça me tue, de ne pas pouvoir l'utiliser pour agir, pour _faire_.

- Nous n'aurions rien pu faire, Shikamaru, lui dit doucement Kotetsu en levant les yeux vers lui, sur un ton qui indiquait qu'il lui avait déjà répété maintes fois cette phrase. Tu as déjà vécu ça, et tu sais que c'est la chose la plus banale à dire, la plus frustrante à entendre, et malheureusement tu finis par te la ressasser sans fin, parce que c'est la seule chose qui te permet de ne pas t'effondrer.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas essayé de recalculer toutes les possibilités avec ton cerveau de génie à t moins une, moins cinq et moins 3600 secondes, intervint Sakura. Voir Shikamaru dans cet état lui faisait peur.

- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, Sakura-chan, répliqua Kotetsu avec un sourire malicieux et un peu triste à la fois.

- Bien sûr que je l'ai fait, reprit Shikamaru d'un ton blasé. C'est de se dire que si j'avais eu la possibilité d'agir à ce moment-là, d'interrompre ces évènements qui se déroulaient dans ma tête et que je ne voulais pas voir arriver…

- Alors tu te serais jeté en face d'Asuma-sensei, Shikamaru. Je l'aurais fait. On l'aurait tous fait… »

Izumo resté jusque là impassible leva soudainement la tête et posa sur elle son regard insondable. Sakura réprima un minuscule frisson lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix douce et basse.

« Assumerais-tu vraiment de donner ta vie pour celle d'un autre ? »

Prise par surprise, Sakura ne sut sur le moment pas quoi répondre.

« Je sais que le jour où Kotetsu fera face à un coup mortel et inévitable, je ne me placerai pas en face de lui pour le recevoir à sa place. »

Le bruit des jambes de la chaise raclant le sol résonna lourdement dans la pièce lorsque Kotetsu se leva, rassembla ses papiers en tas et sortit du bureau sans un regard pour personne. Izumo eut un petit sourire triste.

« Je l'ai de nouveau mis en colère », murmura Izumo, plus pour lui-même que pour Shikamaru et Sakura. Il arrangea tranquillement ses documents en une pile bien nette, récupéra son stylo ainsi que celui que son collègue avait oublié et se leva.

« Shikamaru-kun, tu es toujours le bienvenu. A demain, Sakura-chan. » Sur ces mots, il quitta le bureau.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Complètement perdue, Sakura se tourna vers son compagnon. Une compréhension teintée d'amertume se reflétait sur son visage. Lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Sakura sur lui, il soupira et expliqua d'une manière presque trop poétique pour lui :

« Pour certains d'entre nous, être seul, c'est pire que la mort. »

Sakura comprit et elle baissa les yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se représenter le mémorial aux ninja morts au combat, et devant lui, la silhouette abandonnée d'Izumo. Sa propre image se superposa soudain à celle de son aîné, en face du nom de Naruto.

Naruto se sacrifierait plutôt deux fois qu'une pour la sauver, sans même penser à ses propres rêves. Et elle ? Choisirait-elle de laisser faire le destin pour éviter à Naruto la douleur et la solitude ?  
Ça ne collait pas. Non, non, pensa-t-elle, elle ne resterait pas sans rien faire, car elle ne voudrait pas priver ses amis et son village de l'espoir et de l'amour qu'il portait. Naruto ne sera jamais seul. Il y aurait toujours des gens pour l'aider, le remettre sur pieds et lui redonner l'élan pour avancer. Elle croyait en lui, et elle croyait en son village.

La voix paresseuse de Shikamaru interrompit ses pensées.

« Tu peux pleurer si tu veux, je dirai rien. »

Sakura lui répondit par une gentille bourrade dans le dos, qui lui tira quand même un geignement exaspéré.

« C'est triste, et c'est peut-être vrai au final, mais ça ne m'a pas fait changer d'avis. Peut-être qu'un jour, je me retrouverai à penser comme ça, mais en attendant, je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire. Je deviendrai plus forte.

Shikamaru eut un reniflement amusé qui n'était pas sans rappeler ceux de Kotetsu.

- Ouais ouais, tu vas bientôt t'habiller en orange aussi. »

Le reste de la soirée du bureau 612 fut joyeusement animé par des échanges musclés de mots d'esprit.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sakura rassembla un peu de son courage et leva les yeux de son rapport mensuel sur les cas de maladies nosocomiales dans l'Hôpital de Konoha. Kotetsu était descendu à l'étage des archives et son partenaire était seul, couvrant d'encre page après page de papier sans s'arrêter. Sakura toussota doucement.

« C'est en fait terriblement égoïste de penser comme ça, non ? »

Izumo s'interrompît et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sous le regard insistant de la jeune kunoichi. Lorsqu'il comprit, ses yeux, à sa surprise, se plissèrent, et il sourit. Il se pencha vers elle, et lui dit, avec le ton que l'on prend pour faire des confidences :

« Mais l'amour, Sakura-chan, c'est terriblement égoïste. »

Il se redressa juste au moment où Kotetsu rentra dans la pièce en leur jetant un sourire éclatant. Sakura replongea le nez dans son rapport. Même donner, songea-t-elle, c'est égoïste, quelques fois. La façon de penser d'Izumo la déstabilisait, mais elle pensa tout à coup à Naruto. L'amour…

* * *

« L'amour se donne… il ne se prend pas. » _Muchacho_, édition intégrale, bédé de Yves Lepage, éd. Aire Libre, 2012, p. 52


	10. Trou

#4 _lost scene_**  
**Trou

Et tout à coup, Izumo n'avait plus rien à faire. La pile de papiers qui ornait son bureau en permanence, qu'il travaillait laborieusement à diminuer pour la renflouer tous les soirs, avait disparu, ne laissant qu'une trace rectangulaire un peu plus foncée à l'endroit où le bois de la table n'avait pas été exposé à la lumière depuis longtemps.

Le soleil n'avait pas encore disparu derrière les montagnes frontalières, et le monument des Hogakes passés était baigné dans une lumière orange qui soulignait de noir chaque trait sculpté des visages de pierre. Kotetsu était en face d'une autre table, nettoyant une arme complexe qu'il était seul à comprendre comment utiliser, en train de chantonner doucement une vieille comptine à propos d'un garçon né dans une pêche.

Ça n'était jamais encore arrivé dans sa vie auparavant, de ne plus rien avoir à faire. Avant cette dernière signature, il avait toujours des rapports de mission à vérifier, des archives à mettre à jour, des délégations diplomatiques à escorter, une chef de village à réveiller régulièrement, Kotetsu derrière lequel il devait courir en permanence – mais aujourd'hui la journée était finie, d'autres ninja étaient de garde, et Kotetsu était là, sain et sauf à ses côtés, et la guerre était loin de leurs frontières. Cet enchaînement incessant de choses à faire et à penser avait cessé, ne serait-ce que pour une soirée, laissant Izumo seul sur la scène de théâtre, sans directives et sans souffleur pour l'aider, vu que de texte il n'y avait pas.

Izumo sent une douce panique s'emparer de lui. C'est comme lorsqu'il a oublié le prochain mouvement de son kata, qu'il s'est laissé porté par la familiarité de l'enchaînement et qu'il se retrouve soudain sans savoir quel geste arrive après. Il a l'impression que sa tête est vide et qu'il ne peut plus penser, sa vision se floute et son corps perd ses forces et il va bientôt s'effondrer comme une poupée de chiffon. Vertige de l'esprit alors que sa conscience n'est plus qu'une page blanche, et Izumo a le terrible pressentiment que des souvenirs profondément enfouis vont ressurgir pour investir ce néant, et le faire confondre présent et passé, cauchemar et réalité, et peut-être qu'il erre déjà dans une projection de son esprit, où rien n'est tangible et Kotetsu l'oubliera et une peur sans nom va le faire hurler et

Kotetsu lève la tête et plonge son regard pétillant, franc et content dans le sien.

« J'en ai un peu assez de chanter… tu ne veux pas continuer à ma place ? »

Izumo garde le silence pour quelques secondes de plus. Il inspire, et commence de chanter.

* * *

_(Pina_, de Wim Wenders, pour un moment de danse et d'amour.)


	11. Je te tiens, tu me tiens

#64 _hold_**  
**Je te tiens, tu me tiens

« Kotetsu. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- … Humm ?

- Sur mon épaule.

- Ah. Je crois que c'est ma tête. »

Izumo mobilise toutes ses forces mentales pour ne pas se crisper. C'est un peu inutile, Kotetsu a déjà probablement deviné sa gêne. Et même, il le fait sûrement exprès, cet enfoiré.

Il en faut deux pour jouer au gô.

« Izumo, qu'est-ce que qu'il y a sur MON épaule ?

- Ma main. … Et ce qu'il y a sur ma cuisse, maintenant ?

- Ça doit être la mienne. Hé, que fait ta jambe sur mes genoux ? »

C'est tellement bête. C'est comme les jeux de mains, jeux de vilains, qu'ils inventaient lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Celui-là doit être le plus stupide qu'ils n'aient jamais trouvé. Ils n'arrivent pas à s'arrêter de toute façon.

« Et maintenant ? demande Izumo contre le crâne de Kotetsu.

- Mes cheveux dans ta bouche, il semble.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre idée. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?

- On se tient. »

À Kotetsu ne répond que le silence. Il serra un peu plus fort Izumo contre lui (avant-bras droit barrant le dos, main gauche sur la nuque), et n'ose pas lever le visage, de peur de perdre le jeu.

Et toi 'Zumo, tu ne veux pas continuer à jouer avec moi ?

« Ça marche pour moi. »

Tâche de ne pas perdre trop tôt, 'Tetsu…

* * *

Je vous prête ma plume pour m'écrire un mot.  
Si vous étiez assez aimables pour m'aider à relancer le marché du papier à lettre jeunes gens, ce dernier est navrant de vacuité ces derniers temps.


	12. Quelques fleurs en pot

#26 - _colour  
_Quelques fleurs en pot

Comme toujours, c'était la faute de Kotetsu. La seule personne qui pouvait le bouleverser ainsi, c'était lui. Et c'est la seule qui te remette sur tes pieds ensuite, lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Peut-être, mais pour l'instant, il était perdu, bouleversé. Et cette étrange mélange de colère et de tristesse, d'envie de hurler, de pleurer, de le rejeter et de le serrer contre lui crispait tout son corps de shinobi.

Tout ça parce que Kotetsu avait ramené quelques fleurs en pot.

"Ben alors, tu n'aimes pas ? Je trouve qu'elles apportent un peu de couleur…"

Izumo n'est pas habitué à avoir des couleurs dans son appartement. Pour lui, une humble esquisse à l'encre et un petit vase laqué décoré à la poudre d'or arrangés dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce sont tout ce que l'on peut souhaiter de mieux. Tout se passé dans la subtilité, dans le silence et la méditation de ces nuances de noir et de blanc. Quelques fois, il ajoute dans le vase une branche de magnolia blanc qui fait une tâche plus claire dans l'obscurité, et c'est le summum de l'esthétique de la maison japonaise qui est atteint.

« Tu vis dans un appartement, pas dans une maison traditionnelle avec jardin zen et _tokonoma_, de toute façon », lui fait remarquer Kotetsu.

Et ça le vexe franchement de savoir que Kotetsu pense que son cadre de vie est trop triste, et sombre, et ennuyeux. Ça le vexe et ça lui fait peur en même temps, car si Kotetsu se rend tout à coup compte à quel point lui, Izumo, est ennuyeux, alors il l'abandonnera.

Mais ça il ne le dira jamais à Kotetsu, juré sur sa tête.

Il considère avec un léger dégoût le terreau émietté qui s'est incrusté entre les fibres du tatami.

« Oups », dit Kotetsu lorsqu'il repère ses saletés près des orteils recroquevillés d'Izumo.

Il tente d'enlever les petits agrégeas bruns, mais Izumo sait déjà qu'il va changer tous les tatamis dès qu'il se sera débarrassé de Kotetsu et de ses plantes idiotes. Cette pensée le pousse encore un peu plus à bout. Pendant ce temps, Kotetsu fait coulisser les volets et la vitre de la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'air et la lumière, et il dispose soigneusement les pots sur le rebord de la fenêtre, de façon à ce que chaque plante montre son plus beau côté à l'observateur. Kotetsu ne connaît rien à l'_ikebana_, l'art traditionnel séculaire de composition florale.

« Je m'en fous de mettre trois fleurs dans un vase et de les manipuler au millimètre pour parvenir à un soi-disant équilibre du monde. J'aime les fleurs par brassées, pas quand elles sont trois à se battre en duel », dit Kotetsu avec sa franchise habituelle.

Le petit vent qui passe agite les feuilles et les pétales colorés et la lumière les traverse comme s'ils étaient en papier de riz. Izumo se sent bouillir. Il ne veut pas admettre qu'il trouve ça beau. Kotetsu a pris la théière où il reste du thé refroidi, et arrose tranquillement les plantes avec. Il s'installe aux pieds de son compagnon sur les tatamis et sourit d'un air content en contemplant son oeuvre. Il tire légèrement sur le pantalon d'Izumo, qui est resté debout.

« Hé, 'Zumo, ça n'a vraiment pas l'air de te plaire. Je pensais que ça apporterait un peu de vie dans ton appartement », lui dit Kotetsu avec son habituel joyeux sourire.

Tant pis pour les promesses à la con. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

« Tu trouves vraiment que ma vie est trop triste ? » demande-t-il, et cette crispation de fureur et d'anxiété qui a investit son cœur s'entend beaucoup trop dans sa voix.

Kotetsu est un peu pris de court par cet éclat. « Tu sais, je ne suis pas tout le temps présent pour éclairer un peu ton quotidien. J'espérais que quand je ne suis pas là, avec ces plantes, je sais pas, ça te ferait sourire…? »

Izumo observe honteusement et anxieusement les coins des lèvres de Kotetsu retomber. Son œil s'affole alors qu'il essaie de trouver quelque chose à dire pour faire revenir tout comme avant, mais en même temps il est pris de cette envie de crier, de le frapper, de se réfugier dans ses bras, de se cacher dans un coin pour pleurer, et son regard s'arrête sur les ombelles de petites fleurs mauves qui s'échappent des bulbes d'oignons de Chine.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé prononcer ça, et il le dit avec toute la sincérité du monde :

« 'Tetsu, viens vivre avec moi. »

* * *

Depuis, il n'y eut plus un instant de la vie d'Izumo qui manquât de couleur.

* * *

(Sur l'esthétique japonaise : _Eloge de l'ombre_, de Jun'ichirô Tanizaki.)

* * *

(Cher/e samsam, je suis contente que tu me dises que tu n'as pas compris le n°9! Je n'en suis pas satisfaite non plus, mais ici n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour tout expliquer. Mais c'est bien que tu le dises, car je n'ai pas grande indication quant à vos sentiments sur ces petits récits, jeunes gens. C'est pas grave, je vous embrasse quand même!)


	13. Trois habitudes

#32 - _linger  
_Trois habitudes

Izumo a l'habitude de pincer le nez de Kotetsu. Quand Kotetsu regarde par dessus son épaule pour lire ce qu'il écrit, quand Kotetsu renifle sans cesse plutôt que de se moucher, quand Kotetsu dit quelque chose d'idiot – les occasions abondent. Le nez de Kotetsu est fin et busqué, et ça le tente toujours. Lorsque personne n'est là pour en témoigner, Izumo passe son pouce sur l'arête du nez bandé de son partenaire, avec cette tendresse qu'il ne réserve qu'à lui.  
Lorsque Izumo enlève son doigt, le nez de Kotetsu le chatouille longtemps après.

Kotetsu aime toucher les cheveux d'Izumo. Il les caresse comme on câline un chat en chantonnant des petits airs populaires, mais ce qu'il adore, c'est de jouer avec en faisant des petites tresses, et surtout en les emmêlant en gros nœuds autour de ses doigts. Ensuite, il tire doucement dessus, ce qui fait rouler la tête d'Izumo sur ses épaules, les yeux fermés, et détend sa nuque raide.  
Lorsque Kotetsu cesse, le cuir chevelu d'Izumo le picote longtemps après.

Quelques fois, mais c'est un secret, ils rapprochent leurs visages et posent leurs bouches l'une sur l'autre. Ce n'est pas un baiser, c'est juste un contact entre deux parties de leurs corps, comme ils en ont chaque jour. C'est vrai, c'est un contact très particulier, qui n'a lieu que lorsqu'il y se passe du silence, et une légère obscurité, et pas de sang et de peur ; avec la toile de jute des tatamis sous leurs pieds, ou bien les branches feuillues d'un arbre au dessus de leurs têtes.  
Et lorsqu'ils se séparent enfin de leur baiser (car bon, d'accord, c'en est un), il y a cette sensation, c'est sur leurs lèvres mais peut-être aussi dans leurs âmes, qui reste longtemps, longtemps après.

* * *

(Un film ? Lore, de Cate Shortland (2013). Lore est une jolie blonde qui mendie du lait et du pain dans la campagne allemande brisée par la guerre, Lore est une soeur qui lave ses vêtements et ceux de sa fratrie dans les rivières, Lore est une adolescente qui découvre le dégoût et l'émoi tout à la fois. A voir en version originale, parce que l'allemand, c'est trop cool.)

* * *

(Merci pour vos mots qui me réchauffent le coeur, je ne m'y attendais pas! Je lis aussi avec plaisir les contextes où vous me répondez - qui avec son portable, qui en plein cours - et qui me laisse à penser qu'on gagnerait à faire une étude du comportement dans le milieu de la fanfiction... Au plaisir, jeunes gens!)


End file.
